


Smut Stories

by SPNtrash10008



Series: Sabriel Smut Story [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Begging, Bottom Gabriel, Dom Sam Winchester, Like....very bottom, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Sam Winchester, Rough Sex, Spanking, They officially start dating after this, kind of established relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNtrash10008/pseuds/SPNtrash10008
Summary: Basically, just a bunch of Smut stories because why make more works when you could just add chapters?Chapters:1. Spank Me
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sabriel Smut Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202528
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Smut Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel just asked to be spanked

Something twisted in Sam’s gut when he reached his room. He paused, holding the doorknob as he tried to shake the feeling. Something was off. When Sam finally decided to push the door open, he realized why his stomach fluttered the way it did when he first walked in front of his door. Someone was on his bed. 

Sam couldn’t make out who it was, he pulled out his gun, cocking it and pointing it at whatever the hell was underneath his blankets. He slowly stepped closer, he moved slightly to the right, able to make out a head of hair peeking out from the blankets. The closer Sam got, the more he could see. 

Sam sighed, decocking his gun when he realized who it was. Gabriel. Sam put his weapon down and moved to close the door again, shaking his head. He grabbed the blankets and shook them gently, Gabriel whining and kicking Sam’s hand away. 

“Gabriel, hey. C’mon, get up,” Sam said, and Gabriel whined again, curling up in a ball and facing away from Sam. Sam chuckled, shaking his head. He pulled the blanket off the angel, whose eyes were still closed. 

Gabriel was half-naked, which was no surprise to Sam if he was being honest. His bare legs were curled up underneath the part of the blanket Sam hadn’t pulled off. He was wearing one of Sam’s flannels. The red one that Sam found himself occasionally wearing. He pressed his eyebrows together, tilting his head. Gabriel looked kinda cute wearing Sam’s shirt. 

Sam reached out and touched Gabriel’s arm, shaking him gently, “Hey, time to get up. I need my bed,” Sam said. 

“Hm, no. Just lay next to me,” Gabriel mumbled. 

“You know for a fact that I can barely fit just myself on this bed,” Sam said, “C’mon, man. I’m tired,” Sam tried again. A snapping sound filled the air, and Sam stepped back as the mattress suddenly got twice the size bigger. 

“M’ not moving,” Gabriel mumbled, grabbing the blanket and pulling it back up to his chest. Sam chuckled, shaking his head with a small eye roll. 

“I thought angels didn’t need sleep,” He said, to which he got a long, fake, snore in response. Sam sat down on the bigger bed, sighing. He slipped his boots off, then hesitated with his pants. ‘ _ He wouldn’t do anything. _ ” Sam thought, deciding to be comfortable and slip his pants off. He would’ve grabbed his pajama pants, but they were on the other side of the room and he didn’t have the energy.

Sam removed his flannel as well, leaving him in the gray undershirt. Sam pulled himself underneath the blanket, which Gabriel had been kind enough to give him enough to cover himself in and flip off the lamp, filling the room with darkness. He was surprisingly asleep sooner than he believed he would’ve been. 

~~~

Gabriel slowly came back to reality. He blinked lazily, suppressing a yawn as he sat up and looked around. Sam’s room. He glanced over, seeing the sleeping hunter laying on his side facing him. He looked peaceful, something he didn’t get often. The blanket was barely pulled up to his chest, resting just above his hip. 

Sam’s arm was under his head, and his other arm was placed out in front of him. Part of his long hair covered his face, and Gabriel couldn’t resist pushing it out of the way to get a better view of Sam’s face. Sam shifted, but he didn’t wake up. 

Gabriel settled back down onto the bed, staring at Sam. Sure, it was creepy to watch someone while they slept. But hey, Gabriel was an angel, he could get away with it. If Cas could, he could. Gabriel reached his hand out, gently touching Sam’s. Sam made no reaction to being touched this time, so Gabriel decided to draw shapes onto Sam’s exposed skin. 

“You know, watching someone while they sleep is creepy,” Sam’s deep sleep voice said, making Gabriel snap his eyes up. Sam's eyes were open, and though he looked tired, he was smirking just a bit. 

“I didn’t think you were awake,” Gabriel mumbled, pulling his hand back. Sam blinked slowly, humming deep in response and nuzzling closer into his arm and pillow. 

Sam reached his other hand out, brushing it against Gabriel’s cheek. Gabriel closed his eyes, letting the warmth of Sam’s hands flow through him. He leaned against it and heard the soft creak of the bed as Sam pulled himself closer. Gabriel reached his hand up to hold Sam’s. 

“You keep coming back,” Sam whispered, and Gabriel opened his eyes again. 

“I can’t stay away,” Gabriel mumbled, raising a hand to brush behind Sam’s head. 

Gabriel pulled Sam down for a kiss, and Sam lazily returned it. They lie there, slowly kissing. Sam’s hand traveled down, popping open each one of the buttons on the flannel Gabriel was wearing. Sam’s cold hands entered the now open flannel and held Gabriel’s bare waist. Gabriel felt himself shutter and pull himself closer to Sam. 

“Sam,” Gabriel whispered, and Sam hummed in a lazy response. “Want you to do something for me.” 

“What’s that?” Sam asked, massaging Gabriel’s hip gently. 

“Want you to spank me,” Gabriel mumbled, and Sam looked him deep in his eyes. 

“You sure?” Sam asked, and Gabriel nodded. 

“Please.” 

Usually, the pair weren’t ones to do stuff like that. Gabriel would come to visit for a couple of days, maybe a week, before taking off again. They’d have sex many times throughout the days Gabriel would come to visit, and they never thought much about it. Mainly because they didn’t want to muddle it with anything yet. But, Gabriel felt himself muddling already, and he wanted to push just a little. 

Sam sat up on his elbow, pulling Gabriel up and kissing him deeply. Gabriel went more than willingly. He always loved submitting himself to Sam. Sam was the only one who could make him feel safe and weak at the same time. Gabriel knew that at any time he could overpower Sam and demand he stop, and Sam knew it too, but Gabriel also knew that Sam trusted him. 

If Gabriel had enough he would say so, and Sam would instantly stop without question. They’d been through it once before, and neither one of them had done anything wrong, Gabriel just couldn’t continue. Sam made sure he knew nothing was wrong with stopping. 

Sam pulled away once again, “Are you completely sure?” He double-checked because Sam was just that kind of person. Gabriel nodded, but Sam didn’t move to do anything. 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Gabriel said, and that eased Sam’s nerves. 

“How many?” Sam asked. On another day, later into the future when they both knew what they wanted and knew what the other could handle, Sam wouldn’t ask this question, but today, Sam felt the need to. 

“10,” Gabriel breathed, and Sam nodded, deeply kissing Gabriel again. Gabriel could feel the more dominant side of Sam coming forward as Sam gripped him tightly. 

“Hands on the headboard,” Sam mumbled against his mouth, releasing Gabriel so he could move. Gabriel instantly got in the position, and Sam lifted the flannel up to reveal his naked ass. Sam would always pay special attention to Gabriel’s ass, and Gabriel would be lying if he said he didn’t love it every time. 

“I want you to count for me, okay?” Sam said, squeezing the meat of Gabriel's ass and Gabriel wiggled against Sam’s hand. 

“Kay,” Gabriel mumbled. 

Sam rubbed Gabriel’s ass again before adjusting behind him. When the first hit came down, it wasn’t hard, but it was definitely firm and made Gabriel whimper out a “One.” Sam’s slaps only got harder as the numbers got higher, Gabriel’s ass was stinging by 6. Sam rubbed both cheeks gently, the feeling making Gabriel tense up slightly before relaxing. 

Another smack came down on his right side, and Gabriel whimpered out a “Seven.” He was clutching the headboard. His cock hung heavy between his legs. Sam gave him a moment to think a clear thought before dropping his hand down on his left side. “Eight.” 

The final two smacks made Gabriel yelp for both, then bite the back of his hand before muttering out the number. Gabriel was trembling at this point, his ass a deep red. Sam whispered words of praise for doing so well with the counting and handling, massaging Gabriel’s ass again. 

“Relax, Gabe. Take a deep breath,” Sam whispered, and Gabriel let out a soft sound. Gabriel heard shuffling again, the creak of the bed indicating movement. He felt his legs being pushed further apart, so he moved them. Sam grabbed his ass again, and it took a minute too late for Gabriel to realize what Sam was doing. 

Gabriel clutched the headboard best he could again as something wet and warm reached his hole and moved around it. Gabriel moaned out as Sam lazily, at first, started eating him out. This wasn’t something Sam did often, but he was one of the best ones Gabriel had ever had do it to him. Sam just had a way with his tongue that drove him crazy. Whether it be oral sex or just kissing. 

“Sam- fuck,” Gabriel whimpered, body arching back against Sam’s tongue. His hand left the headboard and desperately grabbed at the wall, trying to find something to dig his nails into but finding nothing, leaving him helpless. 

Sam shoved his tongue deeper, going past Gabriel’s rim and making the other male's legs shake. Gabriel’s moans came out higher-pitched, his back arched again. “Sam-Sam, please. Oh fuck, please,” Gabriel whimpered weakly. 

Sam pretended not to hear him, continuing his torture on Gabriel’s weak hole as it fluttered around his tongue. When he did finally pull back, he replaced his tongue with his fingers, kissing Gabriel’s ass(Literally). He gently left a love bite, and Gabriel whined. They both knew the bite and redness would be gone by the morning, but it was the thought that counts, 

Sam pushed three fingers deep within him, and Gabriel arched against them, crying out. His face dropped into a pillow, sobbing into it as Sam opened him. His ass still stung from getting spanked, adding that to the pleasurous burn of Sam’s fingers was almost too much. Gabriel had already been desperate before Sam had even gotten started, imagine how he felt now. 

Gabriel couldn’t decide whether it was a curse or a blessing when Sam finally removed his fingers. Gabriel tried taking deep breaths, calming his shaking body. Sam massaged his ass once again, and Gabriel groaned slightly. 

“Think you can handle it,” Sam asked, and Gabriel felt Sam’s cock pressed up against his ass, “If not, I can always fingerfuck you to your orgasm.” 

Sam was always too considerate, he was achingly hard and more worried about what they both knew Gabriel could handle. Guess that was the human in him. Or the good side anyway. 

“Please, Sam. Want your cock,” Gabriel whined. 

Sam didn’t need to be told twice. 

In just a few, long, minutes Sam was pushing into Gabriel's shaky body. The feeling of Sam completely filling him was never the same twice. Gabriel clutched whatever fabric was underneath his hands, the pillow, and cried out as he tried taking Sam deeper. A verbal moan came from deep within Sam’s throat. 

Gentle hands grabbed his waist, and Sam did nothing more than rock against him for a bit. Letting them both get used to each other. When Gabriel started to move his hips back and forth, Sam soon figured out he was good to be properly fucked. And Sam never left Gabriel unhappy or unsatisfied. 

Gabriel’s muffled moans and cries filled the room, along with Sam’s groans and the sound of skin slapping against each other. Gabriel loved when Sam was rough with him. Sam would always mix it up, sometimes he was sweet and took his sweet ass time, other times...Other times he made sure Gabriel’s voice would be scratchy for as long as Gabriel pleased before he used his grace again. 

Gabriel felt himself losing air and volume in his voice, gasping out, pleading. Begging for Sam to never stop with a broken voice. Sam’s hips changed rhythm every once in a while, keeping Gabriel on the edge. Sam even pulled himself all the way out only to bury himself as deep as he could again, causing Gabriel to scream in pure ecstasy and almost rip open a pillow. 

“Fuck, so-do good. Deep, so-fuck,” Gabriel couldn’t get a sentence out when Sam fucked him like this. 

Sam forced his back to arch, shoving his ass against his cock again. Sam pushed in as deep as he could and held himself there, Gabriel shook beneath him. His body jolted, Sam smacking his ass again. Gabriel only wanted to take whatever Sam would give him. Sam spanked him a couple of more times, getting his ass that deep red color again. 

“Fuck, your ass is so pretty. All red and swallowing my cock like this. Know you love being used like this, should fuck you like this more often,” Sam said, smacking his ass again and causing Gabriel to jump. 

Gabriel couldn’t get more than a “Yes-fuck-yes,” out of his mouth before Sam was slamming into him again. Tears came to Gabriel’s eyes as Sam used him, his stomach twisting and his orgasm quickly approaching. 

“Sam- fuck! Gonna cum- oh fuck- I’m gonna, gonna come. Please-” Gabriel cried out, surprised he could even get out his warning. Not that Sam stopped. He just smacked Gabriel's ass again, causing him to yelp and moan. 

Sam grabbed both of Gabriel’s arms, pulling them behind Gabriel's back and lifting him up, railing into him harder. Gabriel swore on everything Sam had never been this rough before and he was loving every single minute of it. Who knew asking to be spanked would bring this out? 

“You can come, sweetheart. But I’m not finished with you yet,” Sam whispered darkly in his ear, and Gabriel released right there. 

Sam pounded him through it, shoving his fingers in Gabriel’s open mouth to muffle his screams of pleasure, holding his arms back with one arm now. Gabriel fell limp against him, eyes rolling back as Sam just fucked him more. The bed creaked in protest, but neither one cared. Gabriel’s moans were muffled by the fingers shoved down his throat. 

When Sam finally shoved him back down face-first into the pillow again, Gabriel tried taking gasps of air. The roughness of Sam’s hips, the sting in his ass, the overwhelming pleasure in his ass, fuck it was all too much and not enough. His cock was spent, but it didn’t stop Sam. 

Sam pulled himself out, only to flip Gabriel onto his back, ignoring Gabriel’s cum staining the bedding and getting all over Gabriel’s back. Sam pushed himself back in, and Gabriel threw his head back, arching back down on Sam. He reached his arm out to grab for Sam, taking all he got with loud moans and pleas. 

Gabriel could’ve sworn it lasted forever, he even came a second time, much weaker than his last release wise, but the feeling. The feeling was overwhelming. The feeling made him truly sob, his cock throbbed, completely weak and spent. Sam’s thrusts got slower but rougher and Gabriel knew he was reaching his own peak. 

“Sam-Sam,” Gabriel moaned brokenly, “Fuck- want you to fill me. Claim me, fuck- Sam. Wanna be yours, make me yours, please- oh fuck! So much-” Gabriel babbled. 

Usually, Sam would just release on his back or stomach, or hell on his face a couple of times. But, with Gabriel begging like that, Sam wasn’t gonna tell him no. Sam moaned as he pushed as deep as he could into Gabriel, causing the other to cry out a final time as Sam filled him with his own release. Sam let himself hover over Gabriel, who released the blanket he was so close to ripping and wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck. They share kisses that were slow, and so much gentler than what Sam was just a few moments before. 

“Gonna clean you up,” Sam whispered against his lips, but Gabriel didn’t want to let him go. He knew Sam would want him not to snap them clean, so he reluctantly released Sam. Whimpering as Sam pulled out of his oversensitive hole, Sam’s cum spilling from him. 

Gabriel was still trembling, even as Sam used a warm damp cloth to wipe him down from sweat and come, pressing soft kisses and praise to Gabriel’s body. Gabriel did take care of his first release that Sam had laid him in without realizing it. So when Sam rolled him on his back, it was gone and the sheets were cleaned, but Sam was paying special attention to his sore ass. 

After Sam was done with the washcloth, part of him must’ve felt guilty for being so rough with Gabriel. He was kissing every inch of Gabriel’s body and whispering praises at how well he did. Gabriel loved every single piece of praise he got. His throat felt raw, but that didn’t stop him from speaking. 

“Didn’t think asking you to spank me would bring out that much,” Gabriel said, his voice scratchy and broken, which made Sam kiss his neck gently as an apology. 

“I didn’t think so either. Maybe you just being that desperate did something,” Sam mumbled against his skin. Gabriel hummed in agreement. 

“Think I’m going to keep all the bruises you left for me,” Gabriel hummed, and Sam massaged one that was on his hip. 

“You can do that?” Sam asked. 

“I’m an archangel, I can do anything,” Gabriel said, pulling Sam in to kiss him again. “Almost anything,” he corrected himself and Sam chuckled. 

Sam kissed him again, and Gabriel melted under him. Whether Sam was rough or gentle, he always took care of Gabriel afterward, making Gabriel feel like royalty. Gabriel only wished Sam could understand how Sam made him feel. When they finally pulled apart again, Gabriel held Sam close. 

“Wannabe yours, Sam. I meant that,” Gabriel whispered, half expecting Sam to pull away from him and tell him he needed to leave. 

Instead, Sam pecked his lips, causing Gabriel to relax again, “Whatever you want, Gabriel,” Sam promised. 

Sam finally laid back down next to Gabriel instead of hovering over him, and Gabriel pulled himself into Sam's chest. Gabriel was still wearing the flannel, his nose pressed up against the fabric when his arm reached over Sam’s torso. He inhaled Sam's scent from both the fabric and Sam himself. Sam's hand pet Gabriel’s hair and Gabriel found himself drifting away from reality again. 

“I love you,” Gabriel whispered before he was completely mentally gone. 


End file.
